


Everything Goes Dark

by anchoringsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Death Scene, M/M, hints of past Sterek things, i should've done hospital procedure research lol, nothing but death, only death, stiles dies I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsterek/pseuds/anchoringsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski dies in a world where Sterek is canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Goes Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly a test to see if people liked my writing now and would like me to write a full fic
> 
> Twitter: @anchoringsterek

They had all rushed him to the hospital as soon as they could, not allowing Derek to be the driver because they were sure he'd get them all into a crash. Nobody argued after that, they just worked as quickly as they could to get Stiles into the backseat of his jeep. Derek settled with sitting in the back, placing Stiles's head to rest on his comforting lap like he'd done so many times before. Scott drove with Lydia as his passenger, while Malia, Kira, Isaac, Jackson, and a few others stayed to defeat the demons that'd recently come to wreck havoc in Beacon Hills.

Stiles felt his breaths getting raspier with each mile they took to the hospital. He focused on the image of Derek Hale. Derek Hale mouthing comforting words, Derek Hale not taking his eyes off of Stiles once, Derek Hale's tears slipping from his cheeks onto Stiles's neck, and finally Derek Hale leaning to brush his lips against Stiles's forehead, lightly as if a feather had just landed on his warming skin. Stiles closed his eyes, favoring sleep in the quickly deepening tiredness he felt. It didn't last long though because Derek was cupping his face and begging him to keep his eyes open for a little while longer. Stiles pouted as he opened his eyes, watching Derek's worried look mostly go away in seconds to be replaced with a faint smile. Stiles felt Derek's thumbs begin to gently rub over his cheeks, and craved for the touch when Derek pulled his hands away and focused on the wound. It was currently wrapped in Stiles's red hoodie, the soaked blood hardly noticeable in the dim lighting.

It didnt hurt at all, not after the first few seconds after being stabbed, at least. Derek had been there within seconds, numbing the pain. Stiles didn't know if he still had to drain it out at this point or if the natural numbness of a fatal wound had kicked in.

Scott and Lydia basically jumped out of the car as soon as they had it sloppily parked into an empty space, assisting Derek in getting Stiles out and into the hospital.

"I need someone to get him help now!" Scott yelled breathlessly as soon as they got inside. Lydia was already crying hard, clearly forcing her mouth shut. Melissa was nowhere to be seen as Stiles was lain on a gourney and rushed to a vacant room a few floors up. Luckily, everyone fit in the elevator.

A lot was happening, so Stiles just closed his eyes while listening to all of the commotion and feeling many hands fall over him in a rush to fix things. Needles poked and prodded at his skin after he was lain comfortably on a bed.

"Stiles," Derek's voice cracked slightly.

"I guess being human finally caught up to me, it's really too bad the powers of an abdominal snowman didn't kick in by now," Stiles managed to joke between heavy breaths.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare try and make this funny Stiles," Derek whispered.

"I'm going to need you to save your energy Stiles," the doctor commanded while moving around quickly. She walked out of the room with Scott and Lydia a few seconds later.

Derek heard everything, though. He heard about how deep the wound was. He heard how hard his body was fighting. He heard how the bloodloss was just too much at this point. It made Derek angry how they could determine that without trying to transfer any.

Stiles gripped Derek's warm hands as tightly as he possibly could, and he hoped Derek noticed. He'd grown so weak in a matter of minutes, it took so much effort to hold onto Derek as he held on for his life. Derek squeezed in response. He brought his other hand to Stiles's face, moving a few strands of hair out of the way and then just resting his palm on his cheek.

"You're going to be okay," Derek was hoping this would convince Stiles and himself. "Excuse me, for just a moment," he pressed a kiss against Stiles's lips this time, and it took him a lot of self motivation to pull away, leaving a slightly smiling Stiles to rest.

"Why don't you guys just transfer the blood, I'll pay for it," Derek harshly whispered at the doctor after closing the door completely behind him.

"The wound is huge, we can't close it fast enough and then transfer the blood. He's already lost too much. Scott, why don't you go back inside and I'm going to get your mom over. Mr. Stilinski is on his way," she nodded at them sympathetically and walked off into another room.

Scott looked absolutely heartbroken, and Lydia was still sobbing. Because she knew, her predictions haven't gone wrong before, so why would they now? Derek turned the knob and walked back inside, followed by them both.

"Derek," Stiles dragged the word along before coughing slightly. Derek rushed to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand, barely noticing Scott and Lydia doing the same on his other side.

"I love," cough, "you... so much, and I love you guys too," he directed that at Scott and Lydia. He looked so weak and fragile and small lying there, simply a precious essence in this world that Derek failed to protect. Stiles did his best to give Derek a big smile, and Derek did his best to give one back even though he was beginning to realize what was really happening now. He was letting go. Stiles's eyes closed after another moment of staring into Derek's, leaving the welling up with tears capped off from fully escaping. Another nurse walked in with Melissa and the sheriff before the heart line went completely flat and the hauntingly silent room was left with a lengthy beep. 

The disbelieving screams soon followed, mingling with Lydia's strong one as her head fell forward to the bed. Derek was silent, shaking and sobbing erratically. But still completely silent, not fully accepting what had just happened.


End file.
